


Patch

by Omehal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 一场确认性的性爱。





	Patch

**Author's Note:**

> 蚁鹰蚁无差前提，本篇（限制级部分）为鹰蚁。Clint无妻儿设定。  
> 半MCU背景：砍掉某素兄弟执导的所有部分。  
>  **Patch n.（保护受伤眼睛的）护眼片，眼罩；（非正式）文章，音乐等作品中，与其余不同的小段落；与其他部分颜色形状不同的斑点。**

干他们这行工作总不免有小磕小碰，斯科特在累次失败中逐渐习以为常，深谙于心。

但显然地，相较于真正的复仇者，他还没那么习以为常。

他的职业性质考究起来相对复杂。卡茜与保全公司在外，汉克·皮姆与霍普在侧，他在自己的生活轨迹里增添一些插曲，复仇者乐于以他助阵。但不是每一场艰辛任务都亟需他的参与，他作为蚁人的训练也与复仇者隔离开来。他们之间更多时候只作必要——或称之为临阵磨刀——的配合训练。他于复仇者，极像一个临时职员，一个偷情男子。

——从某种层面而言，似乎也的确如此。

比方说今日，他正作为保全公司的老总坐在那方狭窄的木桌前百无聊赖。今日他是良民身份，卡茜与他的周末恰好愉快收尾，他摸着桌子边缘，留着一群蚂蚁在门口望风，心中正思考今日晚餐大计。

他的电话猝然震动，把他从对吞拿鱼沙拉的遐想里扯回现实。他刷开屏幕一看，未知号码，未知联系人，黑屏，线路应当加密。

十有八九从复仇者训练基地打来。

斯科特接起电话前想起来周末他只顾与卡茜从早玩到晚，并没怎么关心美利坚最近又发生什么烦心事。

“蚁人.”电话那头的女声说。

他愣了一会儿去反应那人是谁，她从不属于那几位打电话通知自己集合的人。“罗曼诺夫女士。我该去换装了？”

“保持你现在的造型就好。”娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫说，“本来没什么必要通知你，我只算顺便告知。巴顿还没醒。”

斯科特刷地一声坐起来。“这是什么意思？”他警觉地问，“你们去出任务了？”

“字面意思。他还带着眼罩。你随意。”黑寡妇言简意赅，说完这几个词便挂断电话。斯科特拿着手机发愣，试图理清发生什么。而直觉告诉他这绝非好事。

他扯起椅背上的夹克，敲桌示意那头正在听歌的路易斯：“我出去一趟，待会不用给我留门。”

路易斯奇怪地看着他：“兄弟，我给你留过门吗？”

他毫无阻碍地从后面的电梯进了复仇者大厦。星期五的声音客气地询问他有何贵干。

“我想知道克林特现在在哪。”斯科特说。

“巴顿先生正在他的房间休憩。他的身体状态恐怕并不适合与您会面。您确认前往吗？”星期五问。

斯科特骂了一声。“他到底哪里受伤了？”他问。

“双眼受紫外光刺激严重灼伤，暂时失去视力。”星期五说，“通过静养应当能够恢复。”

斯科特在娜塔莎那通电话打来时早已带有心理预期，但他听见“双眼”二字。他想上帝，鹰眼失去视力会怎么样？

“我会过去。我只是去看看他。”他对星期五说。

在他开门前人工智能在门外提醒他：“在巴顿先生的房间内只保留必要暗光源进行照明，暗环境有助于视力恢复。请您行走时多加注意。”

他道过谢，走入门中。

斯科特花一段时间适应屋内黑暗，床尾的冷光灯幽幽发亮，房间内外仿佛阻隔薄膜，黑暗中的安静在他意料之外，尽管也并无声响。他放轻脚步，循着记忆里的房间布局与唯一的光源走去。

克林特的房间原本也并不复杂。他穿过过道，马上看见那张床与床上的人。黑暗还不足以让他成为一个影子，只是让他黯淡无光。

克林特 躺在那处，呼吸声也欠奉。他不说话时确实是无声无息的，但此刻的无声无息只让斯科特横生不安。

他绕过床沿站到床头的地方，蹲下时膝骨摩擦发出一声清晰的咔嚓声。这不合时宜的响声令黑发男人屏息。

克林特毫无动静。

斯科特伸手去找克林特的手。他从克林特有些冰凉的指尖开始，向上摸到对方的手腕，轻按下去。

这时斯科特从进房以来第一次感受到克林特存活的征兆。

脉搏跳动的节奏，从他们肌肤相连的地方汩汩流出，他落下心，转而抬头看向克林特的侧脸，那张眼罩像一道疤痕横亘他的半张脸，将他的所有视线紧紧包裹。

斯科特告诉自己那是暂时的灼伤罢了，他很快能恢复，他们俩之间隔着点距离，他保持着这个距离，蹲了一会儿。

克林特像个复仇者人事部门主管，这一点让斯科特有点搞不清他到底如何看待自己——一个配合绝佳的战友（他们研究出的合体技屡试不爽）？一个勉强及格的床伴（以克林特的履历，他不敢保证自己是名单上的头号）？抑是说只是一个招进来打替补的新人？他甚至与猎鹰能聊得更好。克林特通常不怎么开私人频道（即便开了对象也不是他），在公共频道里，他从来只称呼他朗，甚至是“蚁人”。他们见面并不频繁，更别提那些少之又少的，像极临时服务的床事。

但他就是没法摆脱这个过程中的背德快感，像个偷情的男人。

他踌躇一会儿，伏下身，在克林特的唇上落下极轻的一下，旋即逃也似地离开。他想复仇者们向来能把自己的队友照顾得很好，而他个人的探访也应当止步于此。

他沿着床沿走回去。

在他跨步出门前一刻，一个声音从他身后的黑暗里传出来：“你可以待久一些的。”

斯科特·朗站在克林特·巴顿房间门口，四肢僵硬，他不知道这时自己该缩小，还是该若无其事地走开。

他们尴尬地沉默了一会儿。

“我是说，那个吻。”克林特说。

他说：“我几乎动摇了。”

动摇什么？斯科特想。他缓缓转过身，下意识把门带上，这次房间里只剩下那个点光源，“我以为你已经睡着。”

“那你还真是不够了解我。”克林特已半撑起身，刚刚斯科特检查过，他身上再无其他致命伤——或是说他没发现——鹰眼此时直直地看着他，斯科特想不出别的形容词，因为克林特的头正正对着他的角度，他几乎开始怀疑克林特的眼睛是否真实地被灼伤，好在对方的下一句话破碎这个想法，“你穿着战服？”

“没。怎么了？”斯科特小心翼翼地说。

“防止你缩小逃走。”克林特噎住他。

“我花了一整天的时间躺在这里无所事事。”克林特的声音懒懒的，“所以别想逃走。”

事实上，斯科特想，若他决意离开这里，鹰眼无法将他如何。但那男人说这句话时，你很难不去相信那不是真的。

克林特表现得挺乐观，他的情绪管理一向相当稳定，“复仇者”的名号几乎使人忘记他曾是一名特工，而特工本能是一落下帷幕，灯光熄灭，如同鹰眼伤处那张黑罩，他们以此遮掩一切。

他判断不了男人伤势如何，正如他永远判断不出男人心中任何念头。

对此斯科特虽勇于探索，但一直理智地站在那条界限之外。他无能，也无权刺探他人——尽管他的好奇心从未减弱。

他站至床前作出一副“任君摆布”的表情，又反应过来对方看不见，于是用上调侃的语气：“所以你希望我坐在这里，和你夜聊一晚上？”

话甫一出口他便意识到这其中的暗示有多明显，但这并非他的本意。克林特哼笑了一声，拍拍床边示意他坐过来。斯科特照做，他用手撑着膝盖，等着对方率先发话。

但克林特只是开口：“斯科特。”

“嗯？”

克林特沉默片刻，头向着他的方向思考着，最后他说：“我猜你的嘴在这。”他向前倾身，抬手径直按上斯科特的双唇。

斯科特想张嘴说话，但克林特按得更紧，他继续向前靠拢，直到用他自己的唇替代他的手指。

斯科特有些惊讶，但他没推开对方。

他们安静地亲吻了一会儿，斯科特尝试用唇舌探索更多，以此缓解紧张感。克林特默许他的侵入，甚而接纳更多。他抬手扶着斯科特的后脑朝他压过来，手指插入发丝摩挲时带来的酥麻感令斯科特产生只想放松下去的欲望，但显然克林特作为伤员的另一重身份如同路障，他略有退缩，小心地避免与那张眼罩接触。

这感觉相当奇怪，以往斯科特与克林特接吻时总不禁睁开眼观察对方的眉睫，有时是男人虹膜的颜色，他至今未能定义那是什么颜色。

他们因必要的呼吸而分开。克林特说：“这才应该是那个吻。”

“足够了。”斯科特轻声说，他有些不安，“我宁可和你夜聊一整晚。”

“别犯傻。”克林特鼓动道，“我早知道你对这个重逢时刻翘首以盼，别因为我带了个眼罩——像弗瑞一样——就退缩不前。”

克林特言其无事，斯科特也就不去质疑其中缘由。这算他在某种程度上对对方的信任。

他们对上下一事并无定论，只是今日克林特的身体状况让他没花多久做出决定。

“拜托告诉我你不会在干我的时候猝死。”他隐晦地说。克林特用另一个吻回答他。

斯科特一边接受这个更加开放的接触，一边蹬掉鞋。他爬上床，努力维系那个吻的同时从两人的唇边咕哝着问：“你这里有润滑剂吗？”

这是他第一次在克林特的房间里与对方厮磨。他们俩在那之前的数次经历里更偏向于旅馆——训练后的外出晚餐发展到最后总是如此。他们在日光尚存时欢娱，在午夜逼近前分别，夜晚是某种意义上的奢侈。

克林特放过他的唇，抬手指向床头柜：“那里有一管新的。我出任务前刚买回来。”

斯科特为这句轻描淡写的补充而小小地雀跃。他把这当成关系的进展。他探身过去拿到那管东西，克林特靠到床板上，头随着他的动作转过去又转回来。

这将是他第一次自己做扩张。克林特的包容性相当强，他则没那么合格。但对方总能使出各种手段让他全然放松接受一切。如今当他得自力更生时，他反倒有些不知所措。

克林特的声音适时响起：“需要我搭把手吗？(Need a helping hand?)”他语气不怀好意，斯科特强忍揍对方一顿的冲动，毫无感情地说：“哇哦，您真是太贴心了，但不了，谢谢。”

他褪去牛仔裤，往里面又坐了一些。克林特把手伸过来，正好搭到他大腿上。他抖了一下，低声骂道：“别那么急。”

而克林特提议：“倒不如你坐到我腿上来，那种姿势扩张比较方便。”他分开原本交叉着的双腿。

斯科特衡量片刻，最终承认这个提议相当中肯。他一边挪动到对方身上，一边拧开已被他握得起了点温度的软管。

他彻底跪坐到克林特的腿上，双腿拉得更开，以保持放松的状态。他把自己黏糊糊的手伸到后面，先是尝试着摩挲片刻，感受那里的肌群向下松弛，然后放松。

黑发男人抬眼瞥了眼黑暗里的克林特，尽管对方戴着眼罩，自行扩张所带来的一股隐秘羞耻感仍是在他脸上腾烧着。下一秒克林特有所预料，双手扶上斯科特的腰侧：“磨蹭只会让你更紧张，我感觉你的大腿都绷得太紧了。”

“你就饶了我吧。”斯科特绝望地抱怨一声。他咬着牙停止手上的圈地运动，深深呼气，猛地嵌入一根指节。

“你能对自己好点吗？”克林特跟着他一同打了寒颤。

斯科特咬着牙说：“闭嘴。”里头很涩，他慢慢从最开始火花般爆开的疼痛感里回过神来，尝试着继续向里推近。他眼看克林特又张嘴想说话，弓身俯身凶狠地堵住对方的嘴。

这时克林特扶着他的手开始动了，他隔着布料摩挲男人腰侧，所过之处引起一阵愉悦的战栗感。他此时除了克林特的双手，只有一只手支撑着自己，在对方的安抚下有些无力。克林特入侵他的口腔，掠过上颚，与斯科特唇舌相缠。斯科特一边努力支撑着自己不倒下，一边继续他身后的艰苦工作。他把手指抽出一些，又重新进入。

鹰眼的唇舌功夫一如既往地令人迷失于情潮中。斯科特被他亲得晕晕乎乎，失去反抗能力——抑是说他从一开始便没想过与对方争夺主动权。他在亲吻时擦过男人的眼罩，想象眼罩后那双眼睛是如何与往常一般惬意地半眯着，眉睫微微扫动。

就在他机械地随着男人的节奏扩张时，克林特忽然同时放开他的唇与腰。斯科特有些不解地抬头，注意到对方把手放到他的胸前：“怎么了？”

“让我猜猜，”克林特摸上他的夹克外套，向后扯了一些，让它们松松垮垮挂在斯科特的手臂上，“外套摸起来像是从你那祖父那偷来的——那件灰色的A-2？”

“宾果。”斯科特也来了兴致，他换了个角度，将润滑剂送得更深，有些急促地呼吸着露出笑容，“衬衫呢？”

克林特的手掌从手臂向上滑，按住斯科特因为扩张而微微颤动的肩膀。“试试第二根手指。”他说，手指从斯科特衬衫前的面料上划过，“啊哈，棉质的。”

“没错。”斯科特说。再插入一根手指时不再过度疼痛，更多的是一种饱胀感。油脂的黏腻声音在他们沉默时格外入耳，他又往下俯了一点，使手臂承重轻一些，“然后呢？”

“然后该是……”克林特的手向前滑过，一路摸索着找到他衬衫的第一颗纽扣。他的手与斯科特全然不同，平稳而冷静，尽管手掌的热度同样密切。斯科特溢出一声叹息。

弓手以其出奇的精确度，蒙着眼睛一颗颗解开那些精细的附着物，斯科特低头恰好能看见他专注地对付这一切，就像在对付所有值得他的手抚摸而过的箭头——能让他与克林特的箭头等同，那应当是最大的荣幸。

他又吸着气放入第三根手指，还竭力保持着冷静说话：“你怎——你怎么做到的？你的动作一点也不像一个什么也看不见的人……”

克林特哼笑一声：“你真以为鹰眼射箭的准度仅仅因为他的视力吗？”

好问题。斯科特几乎快要羞愧致死。克林特已经解开所有纽扣，流露出脱去这层布料的欲望，但斯科特尚且哪只手都抽不出身来，他只好悻悻作罢。“你相不相信，我就是闭着眼都能射得比普通人好。听力，触觉同样是敏感五官的一部分。”

黑发男人在隐约看见对方那个别有深意的笑容时屏住呼吸。而克林特却不合时宜地向上用力一顶。

“呃——”斯科特猝不及防，布料与囊袋的摩擦感让他呻吟出声，而身后的手指也因此而猛地一抖，前后的刺激让他抑不住声音，而克林特甚至还没用手真正意义上地碰到他。

“所以，斯科特·朗，你没法在这里无休止地逃避下去的。”克林特·巴顿的声音低哑，仿佛在此时才骤然允许自己的情欲扫荡而出。

斯科特骂不出声。他退出手指，左手抬起时手臂一片酸麻，他晃了晃及时撑住自己，往下又挪了一段距离开始用自己湿淋淋与麻痹的双手解开对方的裤带。“摸摸我。”他要求道，“你不能一直让我为你做事而你什么都不给我。”

“恭敬不如从命。”克林特笑了，但他的手并没有伸向斯科特真正想要的地方。

“操，不是那里——”长年累月的射箭给予了克林特粗糙老茧，他揉搓着斯科特暴露的乳尖直到那东西充血挺立。斯科特急促地喘息，在为对方套安全套时手抖得不行。

“你快趴到我身上了。”克林特毫不客气地指出。

斯科特在对方变本加厉的抚弄下安慰自己，没事，看在他这次受伤的份上，暂且放过他一马。他终于把那东西套好，发泄一般狠狠揉了一把克林特的囊袋，终于不出意料地感受到对方猛地一滞。

“你自找的。”他嘟囔着，直起身把自己彻底从克林特身上撑起，这时克林特也终于还算有些良心发现，放过他的胸前，沿着斯科特锻炼良好的紧实腹外斜肌一路滑下去，最终收紧在他的腰侧。

他抬腰向下方压过去。克林特问：“灰色的格子图案？”

“……不是……”斯科特努力地容纳对方。他从牙缝之间寻得回答的字句以蚂蚁般的声音送过去。

克林特往前撑起身，这让斯科特的后穴在毫无准备的情况下进入得又深了些。他被那种胀痛感填满，无语凝噎，克林特把头凑过来吻他，从嘴唇开始，然后是两颊，然后再是他泛汗的鬓角。“蓝色？”

斯科特缓了缓，继续向下坐：“……差得远了。”

“我明白了。”克林特亲吻他的耳郭，然后留恋地撕咬那处的火热耳垂，斯科特的身子有些软，鹰眼的双手固定着他不致使他全然卸去力气。“那就一定是——”

他在斯科特耳边说出单词，气息亲亲和和吹入蚁人耳中。

空气之中划过刀刃出窍，弓弦绷紧的声音。

“红色。”

克林特的无袖背心上洇开一层比纯黑色更深的汗色，眼罩边缘有些湿润。

“我猜对了吗？”

斯科特的胸膛剧烈起伏。他大腿发酸，头皮发麻，全身上下黏腻程度与胯下人不相上下。

他还在勉力维持频率，妄图用更深的压榨将对方的那丝容忍挤兑殆尽，但他还在忌惮对方的伤势。他浅浅地换气夺取更高心率，并不回答克林特的问题。

“那我就当我猜对了。”他仰着头没能看见克林特的表情，但克林特的闷笑从下方传来。鹰眼在他下沉时往上狠狠一顶，让他们之间契合得更深。

斯科特自喉咙深处哽出一声拉长的呻吟。

鹰眼素来以准度出名，何况斯科特与他不是第一次。他卡住斯科特的腰，配合着对方律动的节奏深入撞击，仿佛斯科特才是被蒙上眼睛听他主导的那一位。

“告诉我答案？但我们应该是一样的。”

“答案是克林特·巴顿你这个假借受伤玩我的混蛋，你永远都得不到我的答案。”斯科特向下猛地一坐，感受到下身被渐进撕裂的苦楚与生理快感交织着麻痹。克林特刚刚最后那几下有力得不像个伤员。

他差点把自己的心里话脱口而出，及时止损俯身去找到克林特的唇。这次他发泄般吻得很深，克林特被他冲得有些愣，很快反应过来回吻过去。

他们分开时克林特伸手去接住斯科特胀痛的分身，以难得缓和的速度安抚。“蚁人先生，你今天有点暴躁。”他语气调侃。

斯科特早意识到这一点。克林特的眼伤，骑乘的不安定感，对方似笑非笑的疏离感，如同密密麻麻的蚁群第一次将他缠住，将他压倒。他喘着气说：“你脑子糊涂了，这是你的错觉……”

克林特嘴角的弧度仍在，只是把手上的动作退却得更为撩拨，斯科特被他摸得身子一软，无力地坐下去，对方埋在他体内的血肉狠狠擦过敏感点。

他暂且放弃思考空间，任由自己被快感捕捉，网紧，然后被情欲拉扯着一路下沉。

最后的浪潮持续了很久。副作用是斯科特连把自己拔出来的力气都没有。他垂着头坐在克林特身上，身下的人戴着眼罩，这让斯科特更看不出对方的表情。

然后克林特动了。他扶着斯科特的腰使力向上撑起，任由软下的分身滑出对方体内，然后任由斯科特倒到他身旁。

斯科特疲倦地抬抬手把自己整理成一个合适的侧躺姿势。他嘟哝一句“容我在你这里休息一会儿，就一会儿”，阖眼感受情热从下身开始，一丝一缕慢慢褪去。

他终于匀过气，把头转到一边问克林特：“清洗吗？”

没有回答。

“……克林特？”

他听见鹰眼绵长的呼吸声。

这时候伤员的身份与连续一星期的高强度任务所带来的副作用终于显现，他成功将克林特·巴顿弄到连一句“晚安”都不及道出便沉沉坠入睡眠。

斯科特吐了口气，撑着身子起来确认对方的身体状况。克林特的胸膛起伏安定，这是斯科特第一次得见对方完全进入睡眠状态时的样子。他把安全套打成一个结扔到地上，胡乱清理了彼此的身体（那些纸巾也全扔在了地上，第二天再收拾。他想）。

惯例是他们不应当一同过夜，不应当在大清早醒过来还看见对方的脸，但惫意与一寸私心冲入斯科特脑中。他把自己挪到床沿边，找到一个不会碰到克林特的蜷缩姿势。一般来讲没得到完全淋浴，他很难入睡，但今天他失去意识得很快，克林特的呼吸声如同一剂安眠药。

他睡前才迷迷糊糊想起来自己尚有一个问题没有解决——如果克林特刚刚还没选择迅猛入睡。

斯科特猛地惊醒。

他想从床上弹起来，麻痹感从神经末梢蜂拥而至，一时使他大脑过载。

但这一切只是他在脑子里的动作。事实上他并没有动弹分毫，因为他很快意识到有人正抱着他。

单是这个结论就让斯科特头晕目眩。他努力保持生理上的平静，脑中排山倒海地掠过一大串想法，这个动作不应当在此时出现——通常都是他抱着自己的小公主，而从未有过人从他身后抱着他。

克林特·巴顿的头发浅浅扎着他的后颈，对方的手以放松的姿态将他圈住，左手落在斯科特的右臂上，有一搭没一搭地敲击着周而复始的旋律。

斯科特让自己闭上眼继续在麻木的恢复过程中感受对方的节奏，那种触感如同从很远的地方传过来，德克萨斯州草原上，轻风一般地裹住他。

他辨认了很久，最终发现那是他脉搏的节奏，和克林特打着节拍的间歇全然相同。

这时克林特把手从他的大臂上滑了下来。

“你醒了。”

“……你怎么知道，我明明根本没动。”

“一个人不可能知道他真正睡着时的呼吸声是怎样的。”克林特说。

斯科特愣住了，最后他挫败地承认：“总是这样。——现在几点？”

克林特回答得很干脆：“不知道。”

在无论昼夜都总是一片黑暗的房间里确实很难感受到时间的流逝。斯科特停了停，放下开口问星期五时间的欲望转而解决另一个问题。“听着，克林特，我很抱歉……”

“抱歉什么？”

“呃。”斯科特组织着措辞，“在你筋疲力尽的时候和你打一炮？以及，我破坏了那个规则。”

克林特的回答来得很快：“这是哪门子的道歉？”

斯科特悲哀地闭眼。

“这些根本不构成罪名，也没法让我把你赶出去。”克林特缓缓地说，“现在闭嘴，我很久没在床上抱过别人了。”

斯科特困惑地睁眼。

他们俩今天可能都有点反常。他想。

他们又安静地躺了一会儿。

斯科特还是开口了。他没法再去把那个问题避过去：“鹰眼，克林特·弗朗西斯·巴顿，你到底把我当成什么？”

身后的呼吸声悠长。斯科特想，但这绝对不是对方睡着时的呼吸声。

“刚刚我在想，如果你一直这么睡下去，直到我放开你也没醒过来的话，我就改变主意。”克林特闷闷地笑了，“很不幸，你在我还抱着你时醒过来了。”

斯科特继续听着身后的沙哑声音。

“很多次我都动摇了。你懂的，每次我都成功说服了自己，但今天太不同了，你让我太想确认这件事。”克林特停顿了一下，继续说。

“昨天晚上娜特来这里看我，我们俩扯天扯地，话题不知怎地转移到你身上。然后娜特与我决定打个赌。”

斯科特霎时反应过来：“赌我会不会来看你？”

“是的。我说按照常规，斯科特应该刚陪完他孩子，他不可能再千里迢迢跑过来看一个很明显能自己照顾自己的特工。娜特让我等着瞧，然后她就在我床边打通了电话。

“然后——然后你来了。你不仅来了，你还在我床边站了好一会儿。你不仅站在那，你还偷亲了我一口。我十分困惑。”

斯科特没忍住喷笑了一声。

“然后你居然起身就要走，这让我更加困惑。”

斯科特的笑容僵在脸上。

“后面的事情我们都知道了。再然后我醒过来，衣冠整齐，除了情事后的黏腻感安然无事。再然后我发现你还睡在我床边。”

克林特清了清嗓子，“我从来没这么矛盾过。”

斯科特出声：“是你叫我留下来的，也是你戳穿我醒着的事实的。”

“我说过我太想确认那件事情了。”克林特说。

他说：“朗，你知道我这个不成文规矩为什么要定下来吗？”

斯科特听见他喊自己的姓。

“……特工惯性？”

“不。”

“……个人空间？”

“不。”

“我放弃，你说。”

“为了保护一个还有自己家庭的男人。”

“……”

“听起来矫情透了，对吧？但我确实是这么想的。”克林特想把手抽回，斯科特抬手按住他。他继续说，“你有你的家庭，我也有我的。但我们的家庭不一样——我有整个复仇者，有娜塔莎，还曾经有过菲尔·科尔森，”他顿了顿，“但这种家庭关系缺失血缘连接，而且那确实是在硝烟之中被建立起来的。换言之，我的家庭随时都会溃散，尽管我们都不愿提起这件事。

“你不一样，朗，你的家庭是可以长存的，它就是一个正常的，凡人的家庭。

“一开始山姆把你的资料给我，我不肯去把你找过来。我一再拖延这个行动，我将我们复仇者所有的人的简历摆到他们面前试图说服他们，我们都是残缺不全的人，没有正常生活，没有对和平的奢望，而你不配做一个复仇者。因为我们身上满载仇恨，你没有。

“你必须知道我们当时吵翻天了。大家分成两派，有些人站在我这边，有些人单纯从技术层面上希望得到你的帮助。你知道我们意见相左是家常便饭，但那一次——很不幸地——时间没给我们留下太多思考空间。”

“……我的第一个任务？”

“是的，我们必须把你找过来。”

“我很高兴我能帮上忙。”

“我伤心极了，我们还是把你找过来了。”克林特摇摇头，把自己的眼罩压在斯科特的后脑上。“所以战后我们终于达成共识，你是特殊的，你绝对不能做一个全职英雄。”

他们又沉默下来。

“事情开始脱轨是我们俩的合体技。那天晚上你提议出去吃一顿，我们没拒绝；你吃饭时点了那瓶酒，我们也没阻止；你因为喜悦不负众望地醉了，我只想把你就近送到那家酒店；你开始亲我。”

“听起来蠢透了。”斯科特把自己的头埋进对方手臂里。

克林特沉思片刻：“把这些话说完，我都开始怀疑你是有预谋的。”

“我没有。嗯，好吧，可能，可能有那么一点。我发誓这不是我的本意，只是……”斯科特急急忙忙地解释，然后顿住，“只是我有点醉了。”

“于是你内心那点想都不敢想的欲望就被酒精无限放大了？”克林特的声音里带上笑意。

斯科特的脸开始发烫。

克林特摇了摇头，手上的力道有些加重：“不，我想我们俩都蠢透了。娜特会为此事嘲笑我很久的。”

斯科特没好气地说：“你自找的。”他搭上对方的另一只手，说，“你想着要保护我和我的家庭，你从来没问过我是怎么想的。”

“抱歉。”克林特诚恳地说。

“无论如何。”斯科特撇撇头，“无所谓了，反正现在你该知道我不是什么珍稀保护动物了，鹰眼。”

“当然。”克林特重复着，“当然。”

斯科特把对方的手掰开，翻过身正对克林特，他看不见对方的眼睛里写着什么，他只能假想那双眸子里带着笑。

他向前吻上去。

“什么？已经是早上十点钟了？我约好今天要去汉克家！”

“放轻松，你可以在这里吃完早餐再走。”

“那我该怎么办？昂首阔步走出去然后接受众人的审视？——等等，他们应该不知道我们俩……的事情吧？”

“保密工作做得好，向来都只能有黑寡妇知道。”

“……听起来一点也不愉快。”

“你会喜欢她的。——真可惜你没带制服，你只能从正门走出去了。”

“该死。——我这就叫它们帮我送过来。”

“事先说好，‘它们’不准上我的床——以后也不行。”

“得令。”

Fin.


End file.
